halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Erebus
|birth= February 2494 |death= July 14, 2560 |species= |gender= Male |height= |mass= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |affiliation= The Covenant Great Tribal Confederacy |rank= Chieftain of the Jiralhanae |specialization= |number= |class= |notable= }} Erebus was the self-styled Chieftain of the Jiralhanae who claimed the title after the fall of the Covenant. He was previously one of the lieutenants of , using his affiliation with the famed war chief to boost his own standing in Covenant society. He led the Jiralhanae for most of the Great Schism, unifying many of them under a tribal confederacy. In the later years of the conflict, he famously pledged his allegiance to which brought a period of stable growth and prosperity to the Oth Sonin system and a temporary end to the war. Biography Early life and rise Erebus was born in the winter of 2494 to an ancient tribe affiliated with the social skein. He was the third-born son of his clan's chieftain but bested both of his elder siblings to become his father's right-hand man and most-trusted . During the early years of the , he was assigned to the . His display of martial prowess and leadership across many battlefields earned the adoration of many of his pack-mates and eventually, led to his rise as chieftain once he overthrew his father in 2538. Erebus spent the next several years climbing the social ladder of the Jiralhanae, both through violent confrontations and careful political maneuvering. In 2543, Erebus gained the attention of the Tartarus, who was swiftly climbing the ranks of Covenant society and sought out loyal enforcers. With the promise of power and a , Tartarus successfully levied Erebus into his inner-circle. Erebus used this new association as a major boon to his own status; as one of the dreaded Tartarus' lieutenants, Erebus was able to commit acts of corruption and violence with impunity, using his position to either hand down favors to those loyal or permanently eliminate rivals and become a true power player in the upper-echelon of Covenant society. Great Schism '' look on as Erebus butchers the Karamot garrison, 2552]]In Fall 2552, Erebus was given command of a majority-Brute and stationed on the world of Karamot, apparently in preparation for an upcoming assault on humanity as far as the Sangheili officers on the colony knew. In actuality, it was an early phase of a larger plan conceived by the Prophet of Truth to eliminate Sangheili leadership. In early-November, Tartarus himself gave Erebus the order to carry out the assassination of two high-profile generals and the massacre of all Elites on the planet. Erebus was successful in achieving this but the assassination was broadcast to at least one relatively close cruiser, the Stalwart, which relayed details of the event to other Sangheili shipmasters. By the time the Stalwart and reinforcements arrived on Karamot, Erebus and his forces already departed with nearly all of the colonies major military assets, heading to High Charity to support Brute-led forces in that battle as well. By the time Erebus made it to High Charity, the Flood began spreading throughout the holy city. His ships supported the evacuation of the city shortly and his capital ship—''Incorrigible''—was responsible for crippling two Sangheili cruisers, but he was ultimately forced to retreat as the parasite consumed the heart of the Covenant and threatened to infect his vessels. Shortly after, Truth ordered Erebus and many other chieftains to seek out and eliminate Sangheili forces across the galaxy, preoccupying them so that his fleet at the Ark could bring about the Great Journey. While Truth did with a small UNSC-Sangheili task force on Installation 00, Erebus was locked in combat with Szar 'Tenam at Uzod. He was, again, forced into a retreat once news of Truth's failure reached him in January 2553. With a massive power vacuum left in the wake of Truth and Tartarus' deaths, Erebus proclaimed himself Chieftain of the Jiralhanae and became the leader of his own splinter of the Covenant. Many other former-lieutenants of Tartarus' attempted to claim rulership over the Jiralhanae as well, but Erebus cast down many of these "pretenders" in the civil wars that followed, absorbing their war-tribes into his own and strengthening both his force and claim. Before long, Erebus was at the head of one of the strongest Jiralhanae factions in the galaxy, becoming one of the Swords of Sanghelios' most persistent and substantial threats. Following the Created War continues Legacy Personality and traits List of appearances *''The New Gods'' Category:Males Category:Brutes